


Breaking Light

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Woven Threads [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin’s a goddamn freak of nature.





	Breaking Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Because Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666224/chapters/31393776). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gavin’s a goddamn freak of nature.

And, right, sure, that sounds super shitty when you say it out loud, but it’s true.

“Michael,” Jeremy says, sad little look on his face because he’s still too new to the crew to really understand what Michael means when he says shit like that. 

Especially when it comes to Gavin.

“Okay, look,” Michael says, leaning closer to Jeremy. “Remember last month?”

No other description necessary because they all remember last month, the heist that went fucking swimmingly until the escape vehicle just up and quit on them. Fucking three thousand and something feet up in the air and the engines had quit on them, Jack somehow pulling another miracle out of his ass and landing them in more or less one piece in the goddamned mountains.

Phones either trashed in the heist and consequent getaway or out of signal range.

Long-ass trip back down the mountains and somewhere they could call for a pick-up, and Gavin, okay.

Like.

Fucking Survivor-ed them the fuck out of there, only with less drama and backstabbing and actual, practical survival skills.

The four of them falling into line and actually listening without giving him (too much) shit when he just casually took charge. 

Acting like he always did when he knew exactly what the fuck he was doing. Like it wouldn’t be odd that he knew which plants were edible because they were expecting to be at a safe house by sundown and didn’t have any food or water on them.

That he knew how to follow a game trail – knew to fucking recognize it as one at all – until they crossed over an old hiking trail. Knew how to build them shelter for the night when it became clear they weren’t making it out of the mountains before dark and temperatures started to drop.

Knew a whole hell of a lot about living off the land in the wilderness outside of Los Santos for someone who’d grown up in another fucking country.

“...Okay, yeah,” Jeremy says slowly, “That was kind of weird.”

Just a little.

There are other things weird when it comes to Gavin too, not as blatant, but when they happen, you notice. Or should, but Jeremy’s kind of horrifically oblivious sometimes, and he still looks at Gavin like he’s the coolest guy around. 

Which, fair. Gavin does seem pretty cool until you get to know him, learn the kind of asshole he is and then it’s just downhill from there. (Jeremy will figure it out soon enough though, he’s a smart guy.)

Gavin, though. Has this odd array of skills that somehow end up saving the day more often than not. Weird, really random shit sprinkled in there with the everyday practical things. Bits of knowledge that they’ve been able to use to their advantage time and time again.

And maybe that wouldn’t be all that odd, except for the fact this is _Gavin_ , and he gets weirdly evasive when they ask about it.

“I dunno,” Jeremy says with a shrug, still trying to give Gavin the benefit of the doubt or some shit. “Maybe he likes camping?”

Michael sets his beer down slowly, gives Jeremy this _look._

Gavin’s not averse to the whole outdoors thing once in a while – as long as it’s on his terms.

And there are times when Gavin takes off for a while without any real explanation. Just tells them he has business he needs to take care of, this odd little look on his face and disappears on them.

For all Michael knows he could be living it up in the wilderness somewhere. Build himself a little lean-to or shack out of twigs and shit and going primal man whatever the fuck else, who knows?

But it’s still Gavin, and Michael has a hard time seeing that when the fucker spends most of his time in his room with his computers and tech. Gets this confused look on his face sometimes when one of them drags him out into the sun like he’d forgotten what the big glowing ball in the sky was.

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy says, holding his hands up. “You win this one.”

Michael snorts because hell of a victory, that one, getting someone to agree that Gavin’s a freak of nature.

========

Michael’s known Gavin for a while now. Worked with him a time or two before they joined up with the Fakes, this hacker who knew how to keep his mouth shut and get the job done and a sense of humor that meshed amazingly well with Michael’s.

The kind of asshole Michael worried about even then because Gavin took jobs with crews that would have sold him out in a heartbeat. All smiles and deflections even when he’d show up at whatever bar they’d settled on for bevs with a busted lip or black eye or one memorable moment a fucking _broken arm_.

Acted like it wasn’t anything to worry about really, Michael, accidents happen and all, and then he’d find a way to change the subject and neatly avoid questions after that.

It had been a relief when Geoff brought Gavin on because that way at least Michael knew there would be people around to watch his back. People who’d give a shit about the idiot.

It was clear at the time that Geoff was worried about introducing Gavin to the rest of the crew, because Gavin - 

There’s really no other way to describe him than to say that Gavin is very much _Gavin_.

Definitely a little shit, annoying as hell and fucking infuriating at times because he knows exactly what buttons to push when it comes to people. Figures them out real fast and gets a kick out of fucking with them for the hell of it.

Gavin will bitch and complain like it’s the end of the world when he’s got a fucking splinter, but won’t say a goddamn thing when some fucker gets lucky and he catches a bullet in his vest that breaks a rib. (Infuriating for a different reason, and goddamn Michael hates him so much for that.)

The kind of guy who stays up three days straight coordinating things to get all of them home again after a heist goes bad. The guy who works himself ragged without a word of complaint because that’s what he _does_. Pushes himself harder than anyone else would because he looks at the crew the way the rest of them do. 

Like the Fakes are more than a random bunch of assholes who happen to work together for the money to him. Like _family_.

So when Michael realizes something is going on with him, that Gavin’s gotten...not quite fidgety so much as. Watchful? Something like that anyway, Michael worries.

“Gavin.”

Gavin looks up, confused look on his face like he has no idea why Michael might be a little concerned when Gavin’s been acting weird all week.

“Michael?”

Michael sits down across from Gavin. Watches him for a bit while Gavin fidgets, tries to go back to whatever he was working on before Michael interrupted him, but this is _Gavin_.

A minute, two, and then Gavin sighs, like Michael's being difficult.

“Is there something you wanted?” Gavin asks, sounding a wee bit minged off, as he’d put it. 

Michael looks at Gavin. Usual bags under his eyes because the fucker’s never figured out that sleep is a thing people need to function. So fucking stupid about taking care of himself sometimes.

“You’d tell me if you were in trouble, right?” Michael asks, gives up on being subtle because Gavin will act all confused, like he has no idea what Michael could possibly mean by that if he doesn’t.

Gavin cocks his head and Michael can see the fucker _thinking_ about it, like it’s a more complicated question than _yes_ or _no_. 

And then he smiles, a little off, and says in this tone of voice Michael doesn’t buy for a fucking second:

“Of course, Michael boi. You know I would.”

The urge to call bullshit on Gavin is so fucking strong it's like a physical thing, but somehow – somehow – Michael pulls it all back and smiles at Gavin.

“Good to know, Gav,” he says, and wonders what the hell he’s managed to get himself into this time that he’s not telling them about.

========

Gavin gets into a lot of accidents in the following weeks. Fender benders and the like and while he's not the best driver in the crew, even he's not that bad.

Whenever Michael tries to ask him about it Gavin laughs, makes little jokes about taking a refresher driving course and leaves it at that.

And it could be nothing because God knows the majority of the drivers in Los Santos should never have been allowed behind the wheel of a car. Might just be bad luck catching up to Gavin for once, because the little shit seems to have more than his share of good luck. 

Scrapes through situations that would have killed anyone else with barely a scratch on him to the point here it’s honestly gotten a little ridiculous.

Still, it’s a bit of a concern. One that even Jeremy’s started to listen to instead of pretending to humor Michael, and then - 

“Gavin’s late,” Geoff says, glancing at his watch. 

Those words shouldn’t be as ominous as they sound because Gavin’s not exactly the most punctual of people, but after the last few weeks - 

Well.

Jeremy’s already out of his seat, Jack close behind, and the elevator ride down to the garage is filled with tense silence. All of them coming up with various scenarios in their heads because Los Santos is a bitch of a city, and they’ve all made enemies here. Gavin maybe more than most because he’s a nosy little shit.

The doors open and they spill out into the garage, Geoff taking a moment to try Gavin’s phone again. Jeremy moves over to stand next to Michael, so very still, and Jack is watching Geoff.

“He’s not answering his phone,” Geoff says, trying to sound annoyed but its Geoff and the poor bastard worries far too much about them.

Michael opens his mouth to say something, maybe tell Geoff to get B Team on things, when they hear the garage door open. Turns to see Gavin’s stupid little Blista dragging through the entrance.

He’s lost his back tires somewhere, ungodly screech of metal on cement echoing eerily, and sparks shooting up.

They all stare in silence as Gavin pulls into an empty spot, engine rattling and shuddering alarmingly as he shuts it off, smoke curling out from under the hood.

The damn thing is riddled with bullets, back windshield gone and rear fender fucked up like someone hit him. Tried to run him off the road from the look of it.

Gavin has to fucking kick the driver’s side door to get it to open, metal groaning as it finally gives. When he notices them, Gavin has the gall to look surprised.

“Hey guys,” he says, and holds up the cup of coffee in his hand from the place he likes down the street, sheepish little smile on his face. “Sorry I’m late, the line was unbelievable.” 

And then he takes this dainty little sip, fucking savors the stupidly expensive and unnecessarily complicated drink before wandering over to the elevators, little bounce in his step like nothing’s wrong.

The four of them can’t seem to move, focus on the poor Blista – 

And the moment the elevator doors shut on Gavin, the rear bumper that’s hanging at a crooked angle finally gives up the ghost and falls to the floor with a clanking clatter like a death rattle.

========

Like the little shit he is, Gavin plays stupid when they catch up to him in the penthouse.

“I thought we were going to go over plans that job you were talking about?” he asks Geoff, little frown of confusion on his face. 

Geoff looks like he could cheerfully throttle Gavin, but he forces a smile. Plays Gavin’s little game because fucking _Gavin_.

“Alright,” Geoff says, and claps his hand together, waving the others towards the heist room look on his face like he’s planning on talking to Gavin later, “why the fuck not, right guys?”

========

A sniper misses Gavin’s head by inches when he goes with Jack to a meeting with B Team about some territory issues that have come up. Shatters the windshield of Jack’s Entity and leaves him visibly shaken while Gavin is just so very blasé about all of it. 

“Eh,” Gavin says, when they calculate the bullet’s trajectory and pinpoint its origin point. Michael and Jeremy looking for anything that might give them an idea as to the identity of the shooter while Gavin watches. “Not very good, were they?”

Michael stares at him as Jeremy trots over with a camera he’s ripped out of a wall, wires dangling. Gavin takes it from him, notes the battery pack still attached and sees the camera’s still transmitting.

Fucking _smirks_ before he disconnects everything and shoves it in his coat pocket. Gives them this little smile and heads downstairs where Jack’s on the phone with Lindsay.

Jeremy gives Michael a _look_ , and Michael shrugs because hell if he knows what’s going on with the little idiot.

========

After the mess with the sniper Geoff insists that Gavin doesn’t go anywhere without on of the crew with him at all times.

He puts up a fight about it, insists it’s not necessary and that everyone’s overreacting but gives in when Geoff pulls out the big guns. Calls Burnie up and lets him work on Gavin until he caves, grudgingly agrees.

But because he’s Gavin, he’s a bastard about it.

Drags them around the city for the tiniest of reasons at all hours.

Shakes Michael awake at four in the morning because he’s out of Red Bull and Michael, Michael, what if he’ll need it later in the day and the store runs out, what then, Michael? What then?

Pulls Jeremy out of a multiplayer match with Michael and B Team because he has a craving and he could go by himself, really, it’s only on the other side of the city and surely he’ll be fine on his own.

Makes Jack go along with him when he needs to upgrade his shit. Forces Geoff to sit through shitty movies.

And on and on and he’s wearing them all down because he’s an asshole and petty as fuck when he thinks they’re treating him like some kind of helpless damsel in distress.

“I’m going to kill him myself,” Jeremy mutters, face down on the living room couch. “Swear to God.”

Michael knows exactly what he means because for all of Gavin’s bitching? Geoff has a point about making sure someone’s with Gavin because someone very clearly wants Gavin dead as fuck.

They’ve found ignition bombs wired to Gavin’s cars he keeps in this little garage by the airport. Sticky bombs attached to whatever car he’s using for his bullshit errands in the handful of minutes they were seeing to said errands.

A few more run-ins with the mystery sniper they can’t find no matter how hard the look and goddamn poison in Gavin’s coffee just that morning. Gavin tripping and spilling it, this distinct scent that had Jeremy snatching the cup out of Gavin’s hands before he could take a sip of the remaining coffee.

“Tempting,” Michael admits, because he’s pretty fond of Gavin, but at the moment he wouldn’t mind beating the stupid out of him.

Jeremy groans, rolling over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Michael feels for him because the shine’s worn off, Jeremy finally able to see Gavin as the piece of shit he really is.

“Just like, a little,” Jeremy says, and holds a hand up, forefinger and thumb spread apart as wide as they’ll go. “Really.”

========

They all forget just how good Gavin is, sometimes.

That before he joined the crew he held his own in one of the most unforgiving cities in the world. Fucking thrived, and even though he pulls miracles out of his ass for them on a regular basis they never really think about how fucking incredible it is.

How Gavin could, if he wanted, just disappear on them.

Just walk out of the penthouse and vanish, even with all the resources the Fake AH Crew has at its disposal with their network of allies all over the country, contacts overseas.

“Jesus Christ,” Geoff mutters, watching the video feeds of Gavin doing just that. Pauses to toss off a jaunty salute before taking off in Geoff’s Reaper.

B Team found it in down by the Del Perro Pier, traffic tickets tucked under its windshield wipers.

“Geoff,” Jack says, because Geoff’s watched that same video on loop for almost half an hour, trying to glean the tiniest scrap as to what the hell Gavin thought he was doing from it. 

Muttering to himself about getting Gavin microchipped, slanting looks at all of them like he wants to get them all ‘chipped, with this look in his eye like he means it.

Lindsay and Trevor have B Team on it, scouring the city for any sign of Gavin and they haven’t turned anything up, which says something about the hold Gavin has on their contacts out there. People who’d cover for Gavin even with the rest of the Fakes looking for him.

And then Michael’s phone buzzes in his pocket, has him stepping away from the others to answer it.

“There’s semi-good news, good news, bad news, and worse news,” Lindsay says, bright and cheerful, sounds of faint yelling in the background. “Which one do you want first?”

Michael looks over to where Geoff Jack has finally pulled Geoff away from that damn video. Geoff seeming to listen to him as he nods along to whatever Jack’s saying, and rubs a hand over his face.

“Surprise me,” he says.

========

So.

B Team’s finally gotten a break, Matt managing to hack Gavin’s phone and track him down to an abandoned factory. Managed to get them access to the it’s microphone function so the get to listen in while Gavin plays some kind of fucked up cat and mouse game with the goddamned Vagabond.

They pile into one of Geoff’s cars and head out to the factory with B Team sending backup and this horrible knowledge they won’t get there in time.

A feeling that’s compounded by the way Gavin will just not stop fucking taunting the guy, needling him about all the near-misses and shoddy work. How close he came and really, for someone with a reputation like his he’d expected better of him.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy says, wide-eyed look of disbelief on his face. “What the hell is he doing?”

Michael would really like to know the answer to that too, really. Would love to shake his explanations out of him in person, and then tell him in vivid detail what an absolute asshole he is because _fucking Christ_.

========

They pass a wreck a couple of blocks from the abandoned factory. Some soccer mom van that hit a pile of bricks in an empty lot. An old Buccaneer plowed into the back of it and Michael shoots Geoff a worried look when he makes this noise. 

Small, angry, probably going to rip into Gavin for being the reason he's going prematurely gray like he wasn’t born an old man.

And maybe Michael muttered that last bit out loud because Jeremy snorts beside him and when Michael looks up, he sees Geoff watching him in the rearview.

“Uh...”

“You and me are going to have a little talk,” he says, little twist to his lips like maybe he’s not planning to kill Michael and claim it was an accident, _oops_ , “after we deal with this mess.”

Fantastic.

========

The factory is a disaster. Picked over by scavengers in the days since it’s been shut down, broken glass and who knows what the hell else all over, and big as hell.

A lot of ground to cover and they split up into pairs. Geoff and Jack going left while Michael and Jeremy go right. 

Make their way through long corridors checking offices and storage rooms and find nothing. Head through to the main floor and freeze when they hear noise. Yelling, words distorted by odd echoes and distance.

A look at Jeremy shows he’s ready for whatever they're going to run into, and they head towards the noise Find themselves in a large room, spot flashlights across the way. Geoff and Jack, all of them looking up at reverberating clang to see two figures on the rusty catwalk overhead, moonlight filtering down through broken skylights.

Too close to get a clean shot on the fucker backing Gavin into a corner, and Michael’s stomach turns as he looks for a way up to them. Finds a tangled, twisted pile of metal that looks to have been a ladder up to the catwalk long collapsed. Runs as fast as he can to the other side with the others on an intercept path, and the sickening realization they won’t make it in time.

Not when the Vagabond’s got a gun on Gavin, this dark, looming presence and Gavin just staring at him, hands empty.

Out of the corner of his eye Michael sees Geoff bring his own gun up, and when he looks back sees the look on his face. Torn between firing and hoping he hits the Vagabond instead of Gavin or not taking the shot at all.

“Geoff,” Jack says, like it’s killing him.

And Michael, he’s right there with Geoff, but Gavin and the Vagabond are too close together to risk it.

The only one of them who might make the shot is Jeremy, and he’s - 

“I _can’t_ ,” he says, looking at Michael helplessly.

The Vagabond takes a step closer to Gavin, presses the barrel against his goddamn forehead and -

“Bang.”

It’s soft, quiet, but the word still reaches them.

The - 

Wait.

Motherfucking _wait_.

Michael looks around at the others, sees the same stunned expressions on his face that he knows must be on his, and looks upward.

Sees the Vagabond lower his arm, and fucking laughing?

The asshole's _laughing_.

This weird little dorky, croaking laugh, as he tucks his gun away and holds a hand out to Gavin who takes it without hesitation. Lets the bastard pull him to his feet – still laughing – and then starts bitching.

 _At the Vagabond_ , who will just not stop laughing like this whole goddamned situation is all fun and games and what the actual fuck is going on right now?

“What the fuck?” Jeremy asks, looking lost and confused with this edge of anger creeping in.

Geoff looks like maybe he’s struggling with that himself, and Jack - 

That’s. Wow. 

Someone’s going to die, and odds are good it's going to be Gavin. Maybe the Vagabond, too, if the bastard's too busy laughing to notice.

Michael looks up, tracks the Vagabond and Gavin as they make their way down to the ground floor, Gavin still bitching the whole way. Something about the vehicles he’s lost in the last month or so thanks to the Vagabond? The way the crew’s been ‘like a bunch of overbearing mother hens’, and on and on and Michael is starting to feel a little anger of his own.

Especially when Gavin and the Vagabond pull up short when they realize they’re not alone. Share this little _look_ that says better than anything these two assholes know each other pretty goddamn well. 

“Uh,” Gavin says, and then lifts a hand to wave at them, awkward little thing. “Hey guys?”

Jack plucks the gun out of Geoff’s hands and everyone – even the Vagabond – moves out of the way when Geoff tackles him with a wordless yell.

========

There’s a lot of yelling after that.

A lot.

So much yelling.

 _All_ the yelling, and Michael's only responsible for part of it, which is an odd feeling for him.

Not unwelcome because Gavin sure as hell deserves it, but yeah. 

Strange as hell.

========

B team shows up around the time the yelling winds down, let them take a car since Gain and the Vagabond managed to crash the ones they’d used to get to the factory.

Michael and Jeremy get tasked with making sure the two of them get back to the penthouse while Jack drives an alarmingly quiet Geoff back.

“I can explain,” Gavin says, the way he's been doing for a while now. “Michael, really.”

Michael catches Gavin’s eyes in the rearview mirror and says, clearly, succinctly, “Fuck off, asshole.”

Gavin opens his mouth like he’s going to keep pushing, but seems to think better of it, which. 

_Good._

Really.

========

It’s weird seeing the Vagabond in so familiar a setting as the penthouse’s living room.

Big scary guy with the dumb mask and this clear and present danger just. Chilling on the couch next to Gavin. Can of diet soda in front of him on the coffee table while everyone stares at him.

“So, uh,” Gavin says, scratching his head like he doesn’t know where to start even though he’s been telling them he can explain everything for a while now. “This. Um.”

He looks to the Vagabond for help, but the guy just shrugs.

“They’re your crew,” he says, this note to it like he’s getting a kick out of Gavin’s predicament.

Gavin glares at the Vagabond and sighs.

“In my defense,” he says, odd little inflection to those words, “I didn't realize it was him at first?”

That.

What.

Everyone’s staring at Gavin now, even the Vagabond.

“He does this _thing_ ,” Gavin continues, waving a hand at the Vagabond in the room. “Where he tries to kill me? It sounds a bit strange when you say it out loud, but, well. There you go.”

Michael has no words for this. None. Zip. Zilch.

“But he’s been out of town for a while, so I thought it was someone else trying to kill me.”

This is...not getting any better?

Gavin sounds so – he sounds like someone being out to kill him is this mild inconvenience that just happens sometimes Some small annoyance thrown his way, not _someone out to fucking kill him._

“Okay, we’ll get back to that part later,” Jeremy says, pushing the conversation forward because that – yeah. That’s going to need some time to deal with. “What the hell do you mean the Vagabond trying to kill you is a ‘thing’? Are you talking like a hobby or what? Help us out here, Gav.”

“It’s just like it sounds like, isn’t it?” Gavin asks, looking a little confused himself that they don’t seem to be grasping such a simple concept. “The man’s a damn lunatic.”

Gavin tries to sound annoyed and put out, because you know, small annoyance ad all, but he just ends up sounding _fond_ , and a look at the Vagabond shows the guy’s clearly amused by this whole situation, because of course he is.

Jeremy and the others keep asking questions. And it becomes clear that the reason Gavin has such a random pool of knowledge and skills and abilities is thanks to the weirdo in the mask trying to kill Gavin all the damn time.

That Gavin was forced to learn them if he wanted to survive and it’s this completely messed up situation that has Michael feeling quietly horrified. And a little like certain things make a hell of a lot more sense when it comes to Gavin now, all these little quirks of his that make sense in hindsight.

Still.

Fucking weird, both of them.

========

The Vagabond disappears a little while after that, and Michael, for one, is relieved because the guy’s goddamn weird.

Sure, Gavin trusts him, doesn’t seem overly concerned at the attempts on his life from the guy, but. 

Fucking _weird_.

His absence gives the crew time to accept that maybe the two of them know what the hell they’re doing if Gavin is somehow – miraculously – still alive. 

And then a few months later Gavin comes in with some excuse about a ruptured gas line making him late.

There’s this. This _pause_ , everyone sharing a look.

“Is this Vagabond related or something else?” Geoff asks, oh so careful because he’s a little touchy about the whole mess still, for understandable reasons.

Gavin smiles, this odd little thing as he nods.

“It’s got his name all over it,” he says, like that’s something to be happy about.

They stay out of this time around, let Gavin deal with the accidents and close calls on his own, although they make sure to ask him each time if it’s the Vagabond or some other fucker out to kill him, just to be sure.

And Gavin, alright. Gavin seems to realize that maybe it’s a stressful thing, this, watching him fend off attempts on his life on a near daily basis and not step in. He’s careful to keep them in the loop this time around. Checks in to let them know he’s fine, no need to worry.

(So goddamned weird.)

========

The cycle repeats every few months until Michael and the others – well, they don’t quite get used to it so much as they learn to work around it.

Anticipate it, and Lindsay and Trevor have been using it as a training exercise for members new to the B Team, a way to test their own skills and abilities in a relatively safe environment. Let them practice surveillance and the like while the Vagabond stalks Gavin like a twisted version of the ‘The Most Dangerous Game’.

The Vagabond takes to sticking around a little longer between each cycle. Coming to the penthouse with Gavin and sitting in on multiplayer death matches (where surprise, surprise, he mainly focuses on killing Gavin). Chatting with Jack about cars and bikes and becoming his new favorite target of Jack’s special brand of assholery to everyone’s delight.

Bonding with Jeremy over weapons and how best to apply them for maximum carnage. Which is probably a thing they’re going to need to keep an eye on right the fuck there, because thought of letting the two of them loose is definitely alarming. 

There’s this bit of tension between him and Michael because the whole part where he occasionally tries to kill Gavin and all. But really, the guy’s not all bad. 

Dark sense of humor and this assholishness to him, but Gavin seems happier when he’s around. Gets all smiley and shit, like he'd break into some mushy as hell song if he was in some shitty musical.

So really, it’s not that big of a surprise when Geoff comes out of a meeting he had with the goddamned Vagabond looking like his world’s been flipped upside down.

Drops down on the couch next to Michael and stares at the television where Jeremy’s been beating the shit out of Michael’s character for the last fifteen minutes.

“Geoff?”

Geoff waves a hand in the general area of somewhere and fails to make words happen, so Michael pauses the game, ignoring Jeremy’s noise of protest.

“Geoff.”

After a moment Geoff turns to look at Michel, eyes flicking to Jeremy for a second before he looks back at Michael.

Says, like someone’s come in and told him the world is, in fact, flat, or that the moon really is made out of green cheese:

“They’re married.”

Michael shares a look with Jeremy.

“Who?” he asks, in case they’re not on the same page here.

Geoff flails some more.

“Gavin and the Vagabond, they’re fucking married.”

Okay, well. Not that much of a surprise with the way they act around one another when the whole attempted murder thing isn’t happening.

“Someone hired him to kill Gavin years ago, and now _they're married_.”

That's - 

Okay, that's not the usual progression of events, but given they're talking about Gavin, it doesn’t seem all that far fetched. (Fucker has a habit of getting the most unlikely people at his back.)

No doubt there’s a story to it, though, one that Michael isn’t sure he wants to hear because everything about the relationship those two have is so goddamned bizarre. Shit that shouldn’t make any sense at all, but when you factor them into it, somehow does.

“I invited the Vagabond into the crew and he accepted,” Geoff adds belatedly, which, again, not a huge surprise given how much time the guy’s been spending at the penthouse, but is nice to know. 

Geoff looks a little broken still, which is just another reason for Michael _not_ to ask, really. So long as the Vagabond doesn’t actually kill Gavin, he’s good not knowing.

“Want to play?” Michael asks, holding a controller out to Geoff.

It’s not exactly the kind of therapy Geoff needs after learning a little bit more about Gavin and the Vagabond, but it’s a start.


End file.
